Resurrección In Mahora Campus
by QBABYQ
Summary: Watch as Ulquiorra set a new adventure in the world of Negima! Will he help Negi and his class to face the trouble ahead of them or will he be the trouble?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time to write a fanfiction. So, don't flame me too much for my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or Bleach

_**'Resurrección-Thrash**__**'**_

'**Thought-Thrash'**

'_**Whisper-Thrash'**_

'_Magic incantation-Thrash'_

The end of the 4th Espada and the arrival of Ulquiorra-Sensei!

(On the rooftop of Las Noches)

"Then cut off my left hand and right hand as well" said the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo after seeing the injury on the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer caused by his hollow form. Orihime and Ishida gasped after hearing what Ichigo had said. Even Ulquiorra is taken back by this and could only stare at him as he has suddenly grow another head.

"The thing that fought you just now isn't me" said Ichigo "Its only fair if I was to fight with you in the same state".

"Wait, do you know what are you saying! Kurosaki!" yelled Ishida, shocked that his rival and friend says such stupid thing.

Ichigo is standing there awaiting the 4th Espada to strike even though he is sweating cold sweat by now. "Very well, I will comply if that is your wish" said Ulquiorra with his usual monotone voice. The 4th Espada take one step and flap his only wing but suddenly stop his movement. Ulquiorra widened his eye as he feel his very existence is fading. "Tssk, this is the end huh…" said Ulquiorra with unusual calm voice for someone in his situation. Seeing Ichigo standing there without any sign of action except his shocked expression fixed on his face, Ulquiorra voice his thought ," Kill me… hurry up… I no longer have the strength to walk or the winner for this fight will never known".

"No" said Ichigo. Ulquiorra is confuse and could only ask "What?". "Who… Who would want to win this kind of fight!" shouted Ichigo. Shocked is clearly shown on Ulquiorra face if his raised eyebrow is any indication. **"You never did as anticipated, up to the very end".**

Ignoring Ichigo, Ulquiorra turn to look at his captive, Orihime aka 'Woman'. "Right as I was finally growing interested in your people" said Ulquiorra with a hint of sadness in his voice. Then he think back about the moment he and this woman debating the existence of heart in Las Noches. Ulquiorra then reach his hand out and ask "Do I scare you, woman?".

"No" answered Orihime with teary eyes. "I'm not afraid"

"I see" is all that Ulquiorra said before pulling his hand back. Orihime widened her teary eye slightly and quickly try to catch his hand but its too late. Ulquiorra is now fading in an accelerated rate. **"Now I see… Her heart was right… in my hands…" **and with that Ulquiorra, the 4th Espada is fade with the wind.

Unknown to all a small cracked version of garganta has open and the former 4th Espada ash is slowly but surely suck into the crack of dimension.

(Mahora Bridge – 2 hours later after the little fight that Negi and Evangeline had)

It is 3 in the morning, there had no sign of a fight occur before. But that is not the main point. During the fight between Negi and Evangeline, a rip of dimension has temporary created and connected two different world. It is a rare sight to see really. Why? Its not every day you see a distortion in space and some black ash coming through from it and currently moving toward the World Tree. Then, suddenly the World Tree start to glow so brightly that it appear like a pillar of light.

(Dean's Office)

Konoemon and Takahata have been discussing the punishment that need to be taken for Evangeline's little fuss until they suddenly felt a huge wave of magical energy and saw the light outside of Dean's office window.

"Impossible! The World Tree should glow next year and I have never see it to glow so brightly before" said Konoemon with confusion evidence in his voice.

(World Tree)

If not for the bright light that the World Tree is emitting, they would be able to see the black ashes is slowly solidifies into a humanoid form. In a few second, a figure is formed. The figure appear to be a male in his early teen with chalk white skin and is wearing a white jacket together with a white hakama. A katana is strap by his black sash around his waist. The katana hilt and sheath is green in color. The figure slowly descend to the ground and he open his eye and saw two person a few feet from him. **"Where am I?" **is his last thought before fall unconscious. That teen is the former 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer.

(With Konoemon and Takahata)

Saying that Konoemon and Takahata are shock will be an understatement. First, the world tree glow so bright it had literally turn into a pillar of light. Then out of nowhere a teenager appear to lie unconscious on the ground near the World Tree!

"**Could this be the doing of the World Tree?" **thought Konoemon while touching the World Tree's root. Meanwhile Takahata is patiently waiting for instruction while inspecting the strange teenager. **"By the looks of this teen, he appear to be a samurai… But how did he end up here?" **is the thought of Takahata before Konoemon tell him to take this teen to infirmary.

(The next morning with Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra open his eye and was met with sunlight and the sound of bird chirping. His first thought is **"Where am I?"** again… He then proceeded to sit on the bed to look his surrounding. **"I'm in a small room appears to be some kind of medical office if the medicines in the carbinet are any indication. Now, where is my sword…"** he thought while scanning the room for his sword until he found it at the corner of the room. He intended to take back his sword until a feminine voice stop him "Ara? Your awake? But you should not move around. What do you want? I can get it for you." There, at the door is a woman with large breast with the face of a goddess looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Woman, I want my…" started Ulquiorra but was cut off when a voice speak "Shizuna". Frowning, Ulquiorra say what and the reply was "Shizuna. You can call me Shizuna." .

"Shizuna, I want my sword back." Said Ulquiorra. Shizuna quickly gave his sword back . Shizuna then proceeded to call the Dean and Takahata to inform them the status of this teenager.

While Shizuna is calling, Ulquiorra is pondering to himself **"How did I get here? I should have died back there… How… Put that aside, what should I do since my spiritual energy has not fully recovered yet…" **

"Ho Ho Ho… Looks like our guest is awake and healthy now" a voice cut off his thought. He then look up and saw an old man and a man have enter his room.** "I have been caught off guard! I can't even feel their presence until now! I need to stay alert!" **thought Ulquiorra angrily though his face is as calm as usual and stare blankly at them.

"Oh dear, where is my manner? I am Konoe Konoemon, the Dean of Mahora Academy." Said Konoemon.

Takahata then speak up "I am Takahata Takamichi, one of the teacher in Mahora Academy.".

Ulquiorra just nod to them **"I can sense some spiritual energy from them especially this Konoemon." ** and seeing them look at him expectantly, he said " I am Ulquiorra Cifer".

The Dean then tell him how he find him near the World Tree. Takahata then ask him "Are you a samurai?".

Ulquiorra doesn't wish to reveal anything and thus he lie through it "Yes".

Takahata then ask more question and Ulquiorra lie through almost all of it.

Now, Ulquiorra has a cover. He is a samurai originated in a small village from far east and he doesn't know how he get here. The last part is true though.

"**I think is the World Tree has something to do with this… But I can't tell him that…" **thought Konoemon so instead he says he don't know the reason as well.

Ulquiorra is frowning from inside. He can see that this old man is lying but he wonder why.

"Ulquiorra, is it?" said Konoemon. Ulquiorra nod. "It appear that you doesn't have any identification document with you… You wouldn't able to survive in a city without documents." Ulquiorra was going to speak until Konoemon cut him off "You said that you had quite the skill as a samurai, so tell me, are you interested in being a P.E teacher since we're lacking some staff.".

Ulquiorra decided he need a place to stay for the time being just said "When should I get started and which class?".

"I would like you to start today and the class is 3-A, Ulquiorra-sensei." said Konoemon with an overjoyed tone in his voice.

Little does Ulquiorra know, this is just the beginning…

Chapter 1: Finished

Oh yes, for your information, Ulquiorra is now currently wearing his Espada outfit. Don't worry he will change soon enough.

How do you feel? Like it? Hate it?

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

Spiritual energy is magic and vice versa.

As for Ulquiorra status…

Lets say that Ulquiorra Sealed Form is 50% in power and his Released Form is 100% in power (Which means his sword holds half of his power) while his Released Form Second Phase is 150% in power.

Currently, Ulquiorra sealed form is 18% in power and his sword holds 50% of his power. He will not enter his Released Form until Kyoto Arc though as it will break his cover.

As for Ulquiorra's personality, he is still the same old Ulquiorra you know but he will also start to show curiosity towards all the girls in class 3-A.

Ulquorra's Abilities:

Throughout the story, he will be relying only his hand-to-hand combat skill and only use sword when facing a strong opponent.

Sonido: In my story, sonido is faster than flash step. Why? Because flash step is just a very fast dash while sonido is a teleportation skill.

Cero and Cero Oscuras: Ulquiorra wil not using either of them any time soon…

Bala: He will not use bala in my story. Bala is a weak attack and its charging speed is about the same with cero.

Hierro: Currently Ulquiorra's hierro is very weak and could only defend himself from physical damage. He will get hurt if he is to receive magical attack.

Ulquiorra could sense spiritual energy via Pesquisa.

High-Speed Regeneration: Ulquiorra could quickly regenerate any part of his body except his brain and internal organ. But, during the Mahora Festival Arc this ability will increase to another level.

Garganta: Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to use garganta because while garganta can connect between spaces but not dimensions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or Bleach

_**'Resurrección-Thrash**__**'**_

'**Thought-Thrash'**

'_**Whisper-Thrash'**_

Meet the class! Ulquiorra-sensei!

"Ho… Ho… Ho… I'm glad that you take the job!" said Konoemon with his usual tone.

"Only a fool that will deny such opportunity." Said Ulquiorra dryly.

"Indeed." Was the reply of Konoemon and Takahata decided to join in the conversation "But Dean, where would Ulquiorra-kun stay?". Ulquiorra is now curious, shouldn't he stay in teacher's dorm?

"Hmmm… I was just getting to that part. Hmmm, since the teacher's dorm is full…" Konoemon reply is trailed off and said again "Takahata-kun, please bring Ulquiorra-kun to 3-A. His class should start by another 10 minutes and I think the girls in 3-A would like to see their new teacher. By the end of the day, I will let you know where you would stay, Ulquiorra-kun.".

Takahata said yes and turn to Ulquiorra with a warm smile on his face " Should we go now?".

Ulquiorra simply nod his head and stand up, waiting Takahata to move. Takahata then said "Dean, we'll be going now."

(In the hallway of Mahora Academy)

Takahata mentally sighed as the former 4th Espada is following him in equal step. When they get out from the infirmary, he had try to strike a conversation with Ulquiorra but the only reply is a nod or just plainly ingnored him. So, he is glad when class 3-A is in within his sight. He stops in front of the classroom's door and said "We're here."

(With Ulquiorra)

When they are out from the infirmary, Ulquiorra is contented with the silence that he finally got and was crushed immediately when that man, Takahata attempted to strike a conversation with him. The random stuff that was out from Takahata is getting low every time he speaks. **"Why won't this man called Takahata ever shut up? Why did he keep saying pointless stuff like the weather? He annoys me…" **is the thought of Ulquiorra. He had consider to rip Takahata's mouth but he knows better to blow his' A-Good-Samurai-Out-Of-Nowhere-As-Your-Teacher' cover. Besides, he know Takahata is strong and wouldn't risk the chance to be defeated again. Then he thought back his last battle with Kurosaki Ichigo. **"How could a human defeat a hollow… How could he defeat me… Could 'heart' make a person strong…" **his thought has to put into a halt as he sense a lot of spiritual energy in the classroom in front of him.

(With 3-A class)

Negi is happy with his life as a mage-in-training. Not only he had managed to tutor his class into a first class last year, but he has also defeated the evil mage from his class Evangeline A.K Mcdowell and now he had gotten a little information about his father whereabout. His sure that his life will run smoothly like finish his training and found his father to live together happily ever after! He then hear a knock and the door is open by Takahata. "Excuse me, Negi-kun. I'm sorry to disturb your lesson."

Negi quickly said with a small smile on his face "Not at all, Takamichi. I had just finished. So, what bring you here?".

Takahata answered with a small smile of his own "Nothing. Just want to inform your class' new P.E teacher." And with that Ulquiorra quickly enter the class and introduce himself with his usual cold voice " My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, your new P.E teacher."

Silence. Not a sound could be hear from the class except the occasional sound of someone breathing. That is until a loud "KYAAA!" and most of the class flash step towards Ulquiorra and started to molest… no, to welcome their new teacher. The remainding students that remaining in their seat are Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka, Chisame, Tatsumiya, Setsuna, Asuna, Konoka, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Zazie and Sayo. They are either too shy or not interested.

Back to the 'Welcoming Party' in front of the class. Ulquiorra soon find himself surrounded by girls that every man could only hope and was soon bombarded with question.

"How old are you!"

"Where do you come from!"

"What is that helmet on your head!"

"What do you expected from a girl!"

Ulquiorra hand is slowly reaching to his sword every second in order to silence this bunch of annoying girls. Luckily for the girls, Takahata decided that enough is enough and broke that group. "Now now, you won't want to scare your new teacher, dont you." Said Takahata with a warm smile that cause Asuna to blush which is caught by Ulquiorra. **"Weird…". **"I will left Ulquiorra-kun at your care, Negi-kun." Said Takahata after giving Ulquiorra a class roster and exit the classroom.

"Ulquiorra-san, you should take over the class now. It's your period now after all" said Negi after seeing Takahata exiting the class.

"Ulquiorra-sensei, I am Kasumi Asakura from the school magazine club can you answer a few question from me?" asked Kazumi Asakura while taking a pen and small notebook from her pocket.

The former 4th Espada stare at her for a minute which caused the said girl blush. **"Did I said anything wrong?" **thought Kasumi worrily.

Fortunately for her, Ulquiorra accepted her request. Kazumi let out a breath that she doesn't know she is holding.

"Okay, Ulquiorra-sensei. First question, how old are you?"

Ulquiorra think quickly and said "15" which is acceptable for his height. Yes, Ulquiorra is quite aware of his own height.

Most of the student gasp in surprise and have only one thought **"He is the same age as us and his a teacher!".**

Kasumi, who has gotten off from her shock and ask her next question " Where do you come from?"

"I come for a small village from far east. You wouldn't know its name nor its exact location" said Ulquiorra starting to lose his patience.

"I see, then what's with the broken helmet and the katana?".

"That is none of your concern, Kasumi." Said Ulquiorra with a light glare. Kasumi gulp and and prepare to ask her next question but was cut off when Ulquiorra decided that they should go to the field. Its P.E lesson after all. Kasumi sigh and follow the rest out to the field.

(At the field)

Ulquiorra is standing in front of the class with Negi beside him. Ulquiorra take a look at his class roster and frown. **"What should they do first" **thought Ulquiorra while glancing around. Then he decided "You all, run 40 laps around the field now.". They started to protest but quickly silence when met with the cold stare from Ulquiorra.

Soon, all student start running except two, Evangeline A.K Mcdowell and Karakuri Chachamaru and they are currently leaving the field. Ulquiorra saw this with a frown and call out to them "Where do you think you're going?".

Evangeline stop in her step to turn around with Chachamaru in tow and frown. How dare he call out to her! She is The Undying Mage, The Queen of Darkness and blah blah blah… "I am excluded from the class and everyone knows it." Said Evangeline as politely as she could muster. Chachamaru nod in agreement.

Ulquiorra simply said "I don't know and you should run 40 laps together with the class." and wait for her to comply.

Evangeline sigh and said "Are you deaf or retard? I am excluded from the class.". Chachamaru nod in agreement again.

"Do not say anything! Do not try to oppose me! You have no rights! This isn't an negotiation but an order! Run!" said Ulquiorra with cold but loud voice that the other student in class 3-A could hear.

"Make me!" said Evangeline with equal tone. Chachamaru shake her head and try to convince her master that it is not a good idea but to no avail.

Ulquiorra speak nothing and instead hold her hand so hard that she scream in pain and drag her around the lap for 40 lap. Chachamaru quickly behind his heel. During the entire 40 laps curses and cries is heard.

(40 laps later)

The class had finished their lap when Ulquiorra and Evangeline reach 14 laps. Even Chachamaru had finished her own laps. All the girls had felt sorry for the girl even though they don't know much about her, she's still their classmate after all. Evangeline is currently kneeling down on the ground nursing her bruised hand. There a hand mark on her skin and her legs are sore. She know who is responsible for this.

"YOU BASTARD! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! I WILL CUT YOU INTO PIECES AND FEED IT TO DOGS!" scream Evangeline with tears flowing in either side of her face.

Negi then proceed to put his nose into this matter "You shouldn't have done this to Evangeline"** "You will die…" **thought Negi worrily for this new teacher. He doesn't want him to die. He looks kind, just a little bit cold.

Ulquiorra simply said "This is a punishment for her for opposing me…"

"**YOUR DEAD!" **thought Negi while sweating bullet.

Takahata then choose this moment to appear and tell Uquiorra that the Dean requested him. Uquiorra simply nod and follow suit. Along the way, Takahata ask him what had happen and Ulquiorra told him about Evangeline and her punishment.

(With class 3-A)

"Chachamaru! Carry me back home, I can't walk." said Evangeline while glaring at the retreating form of Uquiorra. Chachamaru nod and proceed to do so. Soon, they were gone from the scene.

And with that, class 3-A are left by themselves to discuss about their new teacher.

(Dean's Office)

"You requested me?" said Ulquiorra while staring at Konoemon with a passive face. Takahata is standing beside him.

"Ho Ho Ho, yes I did." Said Konoemon while chuckling happily but turn serious when "AndI had also hear about Evangeline's little punishment. I must say, its not nice, Ulquiorra-kun. A simple detention will do."

Ulquiorra quickly defend himself "She oppose my instruction and acted rude on me. Besides, I know what she capable of and you too, Konoemon.".

Takahara widened his eye and thought **"Did he know about magic? Did anyone in this school tell him? Or he knows from the start?". **Takahata then put his hand in his pocket just incase the former 4th Espada become a trouble.

"I also knew that Negi and a few student in my class posses some spiritual energy. I'm aware of what they capable of." Said Ulquiorra sternly while Konoemon had opened his eye during his speech.

"I see, your aware of magic and chi don't you, Ulquiorra." Said Konoemon with unusual cold voice and continues "Well, its not surprising since I'm too aware of what you capable of.".

Ulquiorra widened his eye slightly when Konoemon had discard his honorific and preapare for a fight-or-flight situation.

Seeing the former 4th Espada in on edge, Konoemon quickly ease him with "Ho Ho Ho, Ulquiorra-kun. It will be easier to explain now that you are aware of it." Konoemon then proceed to tell him about magic and ki, the purpose of mages and finally about Negi.

While Ulquiorra could understand about magic as it is after all, spiritual energy but he is confuse about the physical energy aka chi. **"How can a physical body produce power? A physical body is nothing but a burden and it will just hold you back…" **thought Ulquiorra irritated and remember that Konoemon had wanted to tell him something. "That is not the main reason for you to call me, isn't it… So, what exactly do you want to tell me?".

"Ah… Yes, Ulquiorra-kun. Its regarding where you will stay. You see, the teacher's dorm is full and I had decided you to stay with one of our student." Konoemon said and give him a paper with numbers. "This is the student room's number."

Ulquiorra simply nod and turn to go to his room. Then a voice stopped him. "Class 3-A is tend to have trouble and I hope you will help if that ever comes." Said Konoemon with a hint of depressing tone. Ulquiorra says nothing and leave the office.

"Can we trust him, Dean?" asked Takahata wearily after making sure Ulquiorra is out of earshot. Takahata continues "I hadn't felt any chi from him but I could sense his immense magical energy. He's more like a mage than a samurai to me. He's hiding something.".

Konoemon seems to be in deep thought and said in a happy tone "You worry too much, Takahata-kun. Besides, Setsuna should able to handle him if what you says is true." Little did he know, the former 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer is one of the master swordsman in Hueco Mundo.

Chapter 2: Finished

Why Konoemon had faith in Setsuna? Well as Chamo says, a mage such as Ulquiorra (or so they thought) is in disadvantages against swordsman/swordswoman.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:

Ulquiorra status…

His spiritual energy had recovered about 38% of his Sealed Form but he's suppressing his spiritual energy to 10% of his sealed form. Actually, he can enter his Released Form to recover his spiritual energy completely but doing that will broke his cover as a normal samurai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or Bleach

_**'Resurrección-Thrash**__**'**_

'**Thought-Thrash'**

'_**Whisper-Thrash'**_

Ulquiorra's feelings…

(The hallway of the girl's dorm)

The former 4th Espada had explored Mahora Academy awhile ago to check out the place and is slightly, just slightly impressed with its architecture and its city-sized campus. **"It's very impressive by human standard. Still, it's nothing compare to Las Noches…"** Ulquiorra is now currently walking through the hallway of the girl's dorm searching for his room. **"I'm getting close… room 404, 405,406,…,414 and 415. Okay, I'm here.".** He then proceed to knock the door to inform the inhabitants in the room of his arrival.

(Room 415)

Sakurazaki Setsuna is now sitting on her lower bunk bed and sigh tiredly after another day of secretly protecting Konoe Konoka. She is now wearing a yellow pajamas with white birds as its design and decided to call it a night. Unfortunately for her, a knock was heard when her head almost touch her pillow. She quickly arch back into her previous sitting position and thought annoyingly **"Who would have come at this hour of the night!". **Despite her thought, she went to the door and open it only to meet with a pair of emerald eyes. Apparently Ulquiorra had stand too close to the door and thus the reason why their face is very close. Setsuna upon realize how close they are, make a small hiekk and pull back a few distance, blushing all along.

Ulquiorra seeing the entrance is clear and walk right in the room without bothering to take off his shoes and close the door behind him. Upon entering the room, he start inspecting around the room and nod. **"This room would do for now…". **thought Ulquiorra.

"What are you doing here, Ulquiorra-sensei? Shouldn't you be staying in your own room?" asked Setsuna, who had hold down her blush despite of his obvious trespassing action.

Ulquiorra simply answered "The teacher's dorm is full.".

Setsuna raised her eyebrow and said again "But that doesn't explain wh…". She suddenly stop in mid sentences and take a sniff from the air and finally at Ulquiorra. She quickly cover her nose and said "Ulquiorra-sensei, you smell…".

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows slightly and take a sniff at himself and thought **"I did smell slightly.". **Well, no bath for two days can do that. He then asked "Where is the bathroom?" and was told by Setsuna is at his left side. Ulquiorra nod and turn to the bathroom. A few seconds passed and he turn around again and said "Towel." Setsuna could only "Ahh" dumbly and take a yellow towel from her wardrobes. Ulquiorra then turn around again and proceeded for a nice bath.

Setsuna is standing at the same spot with a dumb expression until the sound of shower wake her from her own stupor. "WHY IN THE HELL DID I DO AS HE REQUESTED!" yelled Setsuna to herself and strangely it didn't woke the other students in another room considering the time it is now. Then Setsuna saw the dirt on her floor caused by her teacher's shoe. Setsuna cursed and proceeded to mop the floor. Soon, the floor is sparkling clean again and Setsuna thought **"I need to talk with Ulquiorra-sensei.".**

(Ten minutes later)

When Ulquiorra was done his bathing, he wrap the towel around his waist securely so it won't fall and proceed to left the bathroom. Then he was met with the sight of Setsuna sitting in kneeling position at a Japanese coffee table in the middle of the room and was looking at him with serious expression. Well, if she didn't focus only at Uquiorra face, she would have seen his hollow hole. Fortunately, she didn't and that had save Ulquiorra some unnecessary explaination.

"Please sit down, Ulquiorra-sensei" said Setsuna with equal serious tone.

Ulquiorra comply and sit down across Setsuna in kneeling position as well.

They are having a staring competition until Setsuna spoke up "So, Ulquiorra-sensei. Could you tell me why you're here in my room?".

"I told you, the teacher's dorm is full." was the answer from Ulquiorra.

"That doesn't explain why you here, Ulquiorra-sensei." Said Setsuna while trying to hold down her anger.

Ulquiorra finally said "The Dean told me to stay in your room," and take a quick glance at his class roster "Setsuna.".

Setsuna did not expected that and thus surprised by Ulquiorra's statement "The Dean told you?". Seeing Ulquiorra nod, Setsuna sigh and said "Since this is the arrangement from Dean himself, I can't say anything about it." **"Besides, it would be nice to have a company once awhile… Wait! Did I just thought that!". **Quickly hold down the incoming blush on her face, she then asked "Where is your luggage, Ulquiorra-sensei?"

"Don't have one… Why?" asked Ulquiorra.

Setsuna then quickly asked "How are you supposed to sleep with just a wet towel around your waist. What if it fall off suddenly…" asked Setsuna but the last part is a whisper though.

Ulquiorra is about to answer that he has his own clothes but then realize that it is now dirty. If he wear the dirty clothes, his bath will be pointless. So, he answer instead "I can borrow one of your clothes.".

Saying Setsuna is shocked will be an understatement. No, she's totally taken aback from what Ulquiorra had said. "Wh-wh-what d-do you sai-said? You want to borrow my clothes? Female clothes?" Setsuna pointed out.

Ulquiorra frown slightly and corrected her "No, I was not implying your casual clothes but the one your wearing now, Setsuna." Setsuna misunderstood his meaning and blush while staring wide eye at him. But before she said anything, the former 4th Espada quickly corrected her by saying "I'm sure you have another pajamas, right?".

Setsuna quickly shook her head and replied "Yes, I think I have another one and it may suit your size…". She then take another pajamas from her wardrobes and handed it to Ulquiorra. It's overall is white in color with a few stripe and some yellow duck as its design. Needless to say, Ulquiorra quickly took it and proceed to change in the bathroom. Setsuna sigh heavily, tired from suddenly absorbing so much information. "Well, I will just close my eyes and rest awhile then…" and with that she lay down on her bed and succumbed to her fatigue.

(A few minutes later)

When Ulquiorra is done, he exit the bathroom for the second time in a night and saw Setsuna is sleeping soundly at the table. He then look towards the upper bed above Setsuna and thought **"I shall sleep there then…".** He then climbed up to the upper bed and fallen asleep.

(Next morning)

Takahata is currently walking through the girl's dorm hallway and he was very, very tired. He had thought about Ulquiorra for the whole night so its not unusual for him to yawn from time to time. **"Well, if the Dean says he could be trusted so shall I…". **Soon enough, he reached room 415 and about to knock the said room's door until Ulquiorra open it instead.

(With Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra is sleeping soundly in his bed until he felt another spiritual energy is nearing his room and quickly rose from his bed to prepare for the worst. He then relaxed considerably when he sense the spiritual energy is Takahata's. He then quickly open the door and saw Takahata is about to knock the door.

"Ulquiorra-kun, how do you know I'm outside of your room?" asked Takahata with a small smile on his face.

"I can sense you." replied Ulquiorra as a matter of fact tone. He then asks him back "What brings you here, Takahata?".

Takahata simply said "Nothing too serious, Ulquiorra-kun. Are you faring well with your roommate, Setsuna-kun?" Ulquiorra simply answered "We're doing well.". Takahata then chuckled and said "Ha ha, looks like my worries is unnecessary after all.".

Ulquiorra then said annoyingly "Is that all you want to say. I got some problem to be solved…"

"I think I know what trouble your having now..." Said Takahata while holding a bag in front of Ulquiorra who raised his eyebrows. "This is some shirts that don't fit my size anymore and I thought you can have it." Said Takahata again. Ulquiorra simply take it from Takahata's hand and turn to his room again letting Takahata standing nearer at the entrance. "Seems like it's true that you two are faring well with each other if she had borrowed her clothes to you…"said Takahata with a chuckle.

"I did tell you that, didn't I…" said Ulquiorra dryly to Takahata while inspecting the clothes given by the said person. It consists of some white blazers, some white trousers, a pair of white shoes, some black socks and lastly a black tie.

"Its pretty plain, isn't it. Ha…ha…" said Takahata sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. He didn't expect Ulquiorra to said "It's perfect, Takahata. Just as I wanted it to be.". Takahata let out a sigh of relief. "But a question though, what is this thing?" asked Ulquiorra while holding a tie like it is some interesting object.

Takahata then chuckle. **"What's so funny?" **thought Ulquiorra with a frown and about to voice his thought but was interrupted by Takahata. "Ulquiorra-kun, that thing you said for your knowledge is a neck tie. Like its name implies, you tied it around your neck." replied Takahata with a small smile plastered on his face while pointing on his own tie.

Ulquiorra simply ohhh and said "I prefer it in green…".

"I beg your pardon?" asked Takahata with a raised eyebrow.

Ulquiorra then said slightly annoyed of having to repeat himself again "I said I prefer this neck tie in green.".

Takahata just nod to signify he's understand and said "Oh, before I forgot here is some money (about 1000,000 yen) for your preparation for the upcoming Kyoto trip as well as for you to settle in. Well then, Ulquiorra-kun. I think you would like to prepare yourself as the school start in about…" He take a look at his watch "…40 minutes from now." before he left the room.

Ulquiorra stare at the spot where Takahata once was and thought for a while before he quickly stand up from his position and proceed to wash his face and get a nice shower.

(With Setsuna)

_Dreamscape…_

Saying Setsuna is shocked will be an understatement. No, her expression now would be described by many as pure terror. Why? Because Ulquiorra Cifer, the former 4th Espada is currently doing what you will call as pole dancing with nothing on him except a piece of towel around his waist.

"Ulquiorra-sensei, what are you doing!" asked Setsuna frantically **"What is happening here and where the hell did the pole came from!".** Ulquiorra says nothing and instead he started to walk toward her. With every step that Ulquiorra took, the towel is also loosening. When Ulquiorra is in front of her, the towel has completely fall off. Needless to say, Setsuna's eyes rolled to the back of her head and foam started to form from her mouth. (Well, its just a dream so all of that didn't happen but I prefer it to be in detailed form)

(Back to Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra had exit from the bathroom in his new uniform a few minutes ago and is currently trying to wake Setsuna up from her slumber (and also her weird dream) but to no avail. **"…Why won't this girl wake up!" **thought the former 4th Espada irritably though his face remain as passive as ever. **"Maybe I should try what Lilynette does to wake Starrk…" **and with that thought he's about to shove his hand into her mouth. But, apparently Setsuna had other idea. You see, Setsuna had woke up to see the former 4th Espada's hand is just above her and with the weird dream still haunted in her mind, she slap him across the face with heavily chi-infused palm and loud smack was heard. Fortunate enough for Ulquiorra, his head is still intact with his body thanks to his hieerro. **"What a sense of **___**déjà vu…".**_ thought Ulquiorra with a mentally sigh.

Meanwhile, Setsuna's eyes had widened anime style and could only look at her teacher timidly when Ulquiorra said "What are you doing, Setsuna? As far as I know, a slap is not a suitable greeting in the morning…".

Setsuna then blushed at the blunt statement and started to apologize immensely "I'm deeply sorry for my behaviour just now and I truly mean no harm in it. Please understand, Ulquiorra-sensei. I'm just having some really… weird dream… yeah, a weird dream.". Setsuna then proceed to bow so low that she is looking at the floor directly.

"Hmmm, never mind that now, Setsuna. But you should get out of your bed because you still have…" he took a glance at clock on the wall and continue "…32 minutes before your late to school.".

Setsuna gasped **"Shit, I've overslept! I'm supposed to up by six and protect oujo-sama!" **and after that thought, she literally jump out from the bed and prepare herself for the school.

(A few minutes later)

While Setsuna is preparing herself, Ulquiorra had waited for the said girl patiently and when she's done, Ulquiorra decided to tell her the reason he woke her up. "Setsuna, make a breakfast for me as well as for yourself now." Half asked and half demanded from the former 4th Espada to Setsuna.

Setsuna however had second thought on it "Ulquiorra-sensei, I believe you as a teacher should at least shows some manners when you asked for someone's help.". Silence was the reply from Ulquiorra and Setsuna sigh "Ulquiorra-sensei, you should said 'please'...".

"Setsuna, please make a breakfast for me as well as for yourself now." Said Ulquiorra without any sincerity behind it.

Setsuna sigh again and thought **"Couldn't he at least pretend to be sincere behind it? Must because from his past backgrounds... Well, I can say that to myself too...". **And with that Setsuna proceed to make some breakfast for themselves.

(Mahora Academy – Class 3-A)

When Ulquiorra and Setsuna had finished their breakfast, they quickly went to the school and Setsuna found out that Ulquiorra is indeed a warrior or something if he was capable of keeping up with her was any indication. **"I had to keep a close watch on Ulquiorra-sensei..."**

Negi is currently calling out the name of his class to make sure everyone is attending his class and stopped when he saw Setsuna followed by Ulquiorra enter the class while apologizing about being late and proceed to her seat. "Good morning Ulquiorra-san. How do you do?" asked Negi with a smile but quickly drop it when Ulquiorra merely hmmph. Ayaka, the class representative and dubbed as 'shotacon' by Asuna, however is furious at how 'her' Negi-sensei was treated and voice her thought "Ulquiorra-sensei, you should answer Negi-sensei greetings with proper manners! You should even glad to receive such blissful greetings from Negi-sensei!" and she look toward Negi with star in her eyes which in return caused the said person extremely discomfort. The whole class except herself shuddered from Ayaka's action. **"There's no doubt of it! She's a shotacon!".**

Ulquiorra however chose to ignore her and stare at the seat beside Kasumi or to be precise, the student number one, Sayo Aisaka. **"Oh? A plus in my class... How interesting..." **thought Ulquiorra amusingly though his expressions remain as passive as ever.

(With Sayo Aisaka)

It had been another day of loneliness for Sayo since her apparent death 60 years ago in this academy and as fate had it, she's bound in here as well. Looking around her class, she sigh when Evangeline is in her sight. She had tried to interact with the girl before when the girl appear in the same class as her for another year. Unfortunately, she was hit by some bottles that will explode into what she dubbed as 'chasing ice of doom' upon contact. Since then, Sayo had thoroughly ceased any effort to interact with her. Then a boy no older than 10 years old had became her teacher, she had felt that this year may turn differently. Sure, the appearance of Negi had bring her class livelier than before but that had only added to her loneliness due to her inability to share their happiness. And not long after the new semester had begun, their class had another new teacher that appear in his early teenage years. **"*Sigh* It's not like it would be any different with Ulquiorra-sensei..." **thought Sayo bitterly with tears in her eyes. "At least this class will be able to amuse me with their antics..."said Sayo with a giggle while witnessing the outburst of Ayaka towards their newest but sensei, Ulquiorra. She then quickly noticed that the said person is currently staring at her intently. Not through her but at her if Ulquiorra's eyes that is slightly shifting to follow her own movement were any indication. **"It can't be! Could he actually see me!"**

Suddenly, a hand was risen behind Sayo's figure and a timid voice was heard. "Ummm... Ulquiorra-sensei, why are you staring at me? Do you need something?" said Natsumi Murakami whose seat is right behind Sayo's. She had grow uneasy under Ulquiorra unintended stare.

"**Hmmm... It seems that some of them did not felt the presence of this plus..." **thought Ulquiorra while looking around the class (He also spotted a murderous looking Evangeline which is far behind the class. Not that he pay any mind on it.). He then answered with "Nothing is needed from you, Natsumi." And proceed to stand beside the teacher's desk. He then speaks again, this time to Negi "Negi, besides as a P.E teacher, I will also be your assistant as ordered by Konoemon.". Negi merely nod and proceed to start his English lesson. Throughout the lesson, Ulquiorra merely standing there like a statue without a care of the world.

(After school)

The school bell rings to signify the school has ended. "Well, girls! Since tomorrow is Sunday, I hope you all are well prepared for the upcoming Kyoto trip on the next Monday." said Negi to his class. "YES! NEGI-SENSEI!" shouted the whole 3-A class. Then all the students proceed to exit their classroom with each of their own company while chattering happily about the upcoming trip. However, the cheerleader trio were approaching their newest sensei "Ummm... Ulquiorra-sensei, had you prepare yourself for the upcoming trip?" asked Kugimiya Madoka timidly to Ulquiorra. Seriously, Ulquiorra menacing stare together with his cold expression is quite frightening. Not to mention how he punish a certain little vampire girl.

"No. Why do you ask?" said Ulquiorra looking at the trio. **"They're up to something...".**

Misa Kakizaki being the bolder one from the trio said "Nothing. Really. We just want to ask sensei whether you're interested in shopping with us tomorrow for the upcoming trip, at the Mahora Shopping district.

"**Hmmm... It will be a wise decision accept their help...". **thought Ulquiorra for while and said "When should I get there then... for this 'shopping'."

The cheerleaders trio is quite shocked to hear that as they thought the former 4th Espada will simply brush them off. Misa, who had gotten off her shock quickly said "1-10 in the morning, at the train station.".

Ulquiorra simply nod and seeing the trio hadn't left, he continues "Anything else?". The cheerleaders quickly said "Nothing!" and left the class.

(Class 3-A, 7.00 in evening)

After eating his lunch, Ulquiorra had walked back to his class intended to confront the recently found plus, Sayo Aisaka. "Sayo Aisaka, right?" said Ulquiorra upon the said girl is in his sight.

Sayo head turned toward the source of the voice and said "Ulquiorra-sensei... YOU REALLY CAN SEE ME!" and with that, Sayo had literally lunged toward the former 4th Espada with tears flowing from the side of her eyes.

And to her surprise, she did not pass through Ulquiorra as she expected. Instead she was caught by the said person. "And you could touch me..." said Sayo more to herself and her tears is now falling like a waterfall.

Ulquiorra, who had caught Sayo waited patiently for her to calm down **"What is she crying for? Did I somehow cause this... Strange..." **thought Ulquiorra deeply. After a few minutes, Sayo had indeed calm down and her next question snapped the former 4th Espada from his thought. "Could you be my friend, Ulquiorra-sensei?" asked Sayo with closed eyes as if she's expecting a rejection.

Ulquiorra was very, very surprised when Sayo had asked him to be her friend. **"Friend huh... Like Kurosaki Ichigo and the woman..." **thought Ulquiorra silently while staring at her deceased student.

However, Sayo had mistook the silence from her sensei as rejection. **"I knew it... I'm destined to be alone for all eternity..." **thought Sayo bitterly while holding down her tears that start to leak from her closed eyes. But before she attempt to disappear from view, a cold voice had stop her "I will be your friend."

"Huh?" said Sayo unsure what had she just heard.

Ulquiorra inwardly frown and says "I said I will be your friend, Sayo." **"Why are the people around here need to be tell twice to get my words into their thick head... Wait, she's a plus not a person anymore...".**

Needless to say, Sayo is very, very happy and give a back crushing hug and it would really did if not for Ulquiorra hierro.

Ulquiorra who is started to feel strange by Sayo's hug said "Sayo, get off from me, now.".

"Oops, sorry... I think I got carried away... He he..." Said Sayo sheepishly. She then suddenly well up tears again which caused Ulquiorra outwardly frown "Why do you start to cry again..."

"Sorry, sensei. It's just that it had been a long time I ever had a conversation with others. I'm very happy..." said Sayo with tears in her eyes but with a smile.

"**Conversation, huh... Alright..." **"Sayo, tell me more about yourself as well as this school." Said Ulquiorra to Sayo as a mean of fulfil her wish and in the same time gain more information about this place.

And Sayo did. Their conversation continue for about two hours with Ulquiorra occasionally questions. When Ulquiorra deemed that the time is too late and decided to call it a day, though Sayo was reluctant to do so.

Currently, Ulquiorra is on his way back to his room. **"Friend, huh... It makes me feels... good." **Thought Ulquiorra with a hint of happiness. For the first time in Ulquiorra life as Hollow, he smile! Not the Grimmjow's I'm-Gonna-Kill-You smile but a true smile that come from the deep of your heart.

Chapter 3: Finished

Well, how do you feel about it? Good or bad?

Review!


End file.
